tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
TRON: Evolution - Battle Grids
TRON: Evolution - Battle Grids is a 2010 video game released for the Nintendo Wii along with TRON: Evolution. Story You are an ISO, competing to become the new champion of the games ever since Tron, the former champion, retired. Quorra, Zuse and others will help you on your quest. Do you have the skills to become the ultimate Grid Games champion? Plot It is the year 1988; the game starts with your program battling Quorra with a light cycle. The program wins and goes to Tron City where he/she meets Quorra. The program and Quorra become friends. Quorra finds Zuse, who takes them to Tron's palace to find a trainer for the Program. They meet with Tron, and he fights your program to see if he/she is championship material. Afterwards, he tells your program that if he/she wins the championship he/she would be the first ISO champion. This could give ISOs someone to look up to. You then train with Calchas for the upcoming matches. After a few training sessions you go through an official match. Kalev, one of Calchas' trainees who was angry that he was not chosen to participate, challenges your program. Your program wins and Quorra then suggests that you head for the next match by light cycles. On your way you are attacked by a gridbug. Both your program and Quorra fall off the track, and are attacked by a swarm of gridbugs. You wake up in a colony where a survivalist named Gibson has taken you to. He informs your program of how he saved you both. On deciding to leave, Gibson says you must repay him, because he sacrificed valuable resources to save you. You agreed to compete in multiple games, and once you've won Gibson will allow you to leave and return to Tron City. When your program and Quorra get back to Tron City, it is already time to begin the Light Tank battle against Bosh. Your program wins, but then you find out that Calchas was in a light cycle race against Blaze, which resulted in Calchas being derezzed. You then go to Tron's Palace to tell Tron the bad news. When they both return to Tron City, they find out that Quorra has been kidnapped and Blaze had threatened and hinted that if your program participated in the final match, she would possibly be derezzed. Then Gibson, who had come to watch the Tournament, tells you that he saw where both Bosh and his henchmen drag her away to; so your program battles his/her way through the Elite Guards and across the Light Sail Station to Bosh, derezzing him and saving Quorra. Then both your program and Quorra hurry to the final event just in time. The final event is a Light Cycle battle against Blaze. Your program wins, and after Blaze attempts and fails to derez your program, the User Kevin Flynn gives the trophy to you, the first ISO Champion of the Grid Games. Games *Light Cycles *Light Cycle Races *Disk Arena *Light Runner *Light Runner Races *Hyperball *Tanks Characters Complete all 6 quests on each level in order to unlock all characters. *Unnamed ISO (player character) - Yuri Lowenthal *Quorra - Olivia Wilde *Zuse - James Frain *Kevin Flynn - Fred Tatasciore *Tron - Bruce Boxleitner *Calchas - Terrence C. Carson *Kalev - Robin Atkin Downes *Bosh - Fred Tatasciore *Blaze - Nolan North *Gibson - Jensen Ackles *Elite Guard - Unknown Cheat Codes Cheat codes can be entered by going to "Options", and then "Cheat Code". Enter a cheat code to activate it, and enter it again to deactivate it. The following codes are not case-sensitive: Disc Battle *DBBombs *DBHealth *DBUnlimited *DBFast *DBTurbo Tanks *TKSheild *TKMissile *TKMortar *TKMines Lightcycles *LCSuperJump *LCTallTrails (only works in arena mode) *LCUltimateBarge *LCSuperSharpSlide Light Runner *RUSuperJump *RUSuperBullets *RUNuclearMines Hyperball *HBAllPower *HBKillerBalls *HBBreakerBalls *HBFastReturns *HBSuperSpinner Ranks Players of TRON: Evolution - Battle Grids are able to achieve ranks, and the higher rank, the harder it becomes to get rating points. *1st. Rookie *2nd. Novice *3rd. Veteran *4th. Champion *5th. Elite *6th. Master *7th. Grand Master *8th. Legend Category:Games